Dumbledore's Army parchment
A parchment was signed by most members of Dumbledore's Army when the organisation was founded in October of 1995. It served largely as a security measure designed by Hermione Granger, who secretly placed a jinx on it that would detect and identify anyone who betrayed the D.A. History Signing In October of 1995, Dumbledore's Army was founded by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley in order to learn practical Defence Against the Dark Arts, oppose Dolores Umbridge’s dictatorial rule of Hogwarts, and prepare to fight Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. in the Hog's Head.]] Although student organisations had not been banned by Umbridge when the D.A. was initially formed, it was expected that she would oppose the group’s existence, thus secrecy was paramount. Hermione informed the group that gathered in Hog's Head of this, and presented them with a parchment to sign. She told them that it meant they had to keep the group secret''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Ch. 16, but did not inform them that she had placed a jinx on the parchment that would cause anyone who signed the parchment and betrayed the D.A. to break out in boils that spelled “SNEAK” across his or her face''Order of the Phoenix, Ch. 27. signs his name on the parchment.]] Fred Weasley signed first and without hesitation, followed by George, but the others were more reluctant. Ernie Macmillan was the only one to voice his objection, arguing that the list would be incriminating if it were found and worried for his Prefect position. Harry reminded Ernie that he had previously argued that the D.A. was the most important thing they could do that year, and Hermione assured him that she would protect the parchment. Ernie finally signed, and everybody else followed; Zacharias Smith was the last. Breach Later in the school year, Marietta Edgecombe betrayed the D.A. to Umbridge, triggering the jinx on the parchment. The Inquisitorial Squad raided the Room of Requirement, and Pansy Parkinson found the parchment, and Umbridge attempted to use it as evidence and to weed out all members. However, most D.A. members managed to escape punishment, since Albus Dumbledore took the blame and secret Order of the Phoenix member Kingsley Shacklebolt used a Memory Charm on Marietta, preventing her from confessing truthfully. Signatures in the Room of Requirement.]] *Hannah Abbott *Katie Bell *Susan Bones *Terry Boot *Lavender Brown *Cho Chang *Michael Corner *Colin Creevey *Dennis Creevey *Marietta Edgecombe *Justin Finch-Fletchley *Anthony Goldstein *Hermione Granger *Angelina Johnson *Lee Jordan *Neville Longbottom *Luna Lovegood *Ernie Macmillan *Padma Patil *Parvati Patil *Harry Potter *Zacharias Smith *Alicia Spinnet *Dean Thomas *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Ginny Weasley *Ron Weasley *Nigel Wespurt *Luca Carruse *Alice Tolipan Behind the scenes *Seamus Finnigan did not sign the parchment because he did not attend the original meeting of Dumbledore's Army at the Hog's Head, but became a member of the D.A. eventually. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, it was Cho Chang who betrayed the organisation, under the influence of Veritaserum. However, her betrayal did not trigger the jinx, nor did Hermione ever mention that she placed one on the parchment in the first place. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' Notes and references Category:Objects